Und dann kam Essah
Und dann kam Essah ist ein Rap-Song von Kool Savage der 2011 Rauskam. Songtext 1 Ich saß Zuhaus, der Drumcomputer auf dem Schoß Als mein Vater schrie: "Mach was für die Schule du Idiot!" Ich hab sie mies verkackt - sorry baba Doch ich war zu abgelenkt Allein mit einem Mikrofon in meiner Rap-Gedankenwelt Ich hing mit Mc8, klärte Ollen mit Shore Die Spinner wollten zum Sport- Platz ich wollt nur auf die Bühne Die andern saßen im Hof rum Ich war texten im Proberaum S der Gheddophilosoph Flow blendend wie Komasaufen Wenn ich komm ist es aus sag "Adios" zu der Karriere Keine Niederlage Mich bekriegen kostet deine Ehre Und ich schreib es in mein Flesch: Hip-Hop is my life Steh mit 50 aufm Splash Dreh am Teller wie auf Teiln' Mach n uprock, downrock, bodyrock Mit Scotty und Falk Íhr Kackvögel steckt den Kopf in den Sand Auf eure Namen gibt es Finderlohn Heut' bin ich zwar am Start Doch leider war es nicht immer so In dem Land hier gab es Hook Keine Beats Keine Rhymes, Keine Texte, die du liebst oder feierst Keine Durchdreh-Mucke, keine Tracks die dich fesseln Nichtmal ein' echten Rapper und dann kam Essah! und dann kam Essah! und dann kam Essah! 2 Boby gab mir den Style, Onur die Lifepower Mel' stärkte mir den Rücken: Steinmauer Feuer Frei, Der King ist hier Grund für den Umschwung Rapper tauchen unter Ich bleib in aller Munde wie Zungen Und was für Ranglisten? Guck ihr könnt mich nicht mehr einstufen Wenn ich bock hab rap ich ab jetzt rückwärts, Zeitlupe Vorband Zum Haupptact Talent zur Legende Vom Fan zum Dirigenten Ich bin lang' noch nicht zu Ende Krieg den Schädel wieder klar, Plane gut wo du stehst Opfer Mich zu haten, das ist so wagemutig wie Weight-Watchers Und ich schlage grade mal Drakes Kopf ab Nur sinnblidlich Sie hörn das und rufen: "OMG" wie Waynes Tochter Guck ich geb Stoff Hab keine Bremsen verbaut Deswegen start' ich und lass es einfach mal laufen Bis die Reifen erschöpft sind Lyrische Inception - Ihr bekommt mich nicht mehr weg Ich bin verankert in den Köpfen vor mir gabs in diesem Land hier Hook Keine Beats Keine Rhymes, Keine Texte, die du liebst oder feierst Keine Durchdreh-Mucke, keine Tracks die dich fesseln Nichtmal ein' echten Rapper und dann kam Essah! und dann kam Essah! und dann kam Essah! 3 Und ich bleibe für immer Zieht die Jacken an Nicht Kachelmann Ich prophezei n eisigen Winter, N scheiß heißen Sommer, Blühenden Frühligen, Windigen Herbst, All-Wetter-Rapper, Ich bin mehr als nur der Gewinner der Herzen Nenn' mich "Neuzeitpoet" Ihr könnt es auch bei Google suchen Essah jetzt direkt neben Hesse und Brecht dem Hugenduble Dieser Sound hier: Mein Erbe für meine Jungs Linke Spur im nem Turbo Trotzdem sterb' ich für die Kunst Und ich schwörs auf (Nebelt?) Keiner kann dir helfen Denn ich komm' und unterwerfe deine Stadt wie Krieg der Welten So als hätt ich den Verstand verlorn' Sie verspürn - Hand des Zorns Ich bin nichtmal in Hammerform Kein Training das ist angeborn' Guck jeder dieser Bars fühlt sich an wie im WM-Finale Ihr solltet statt Che Guevara Mein Gesicht auf Wände malen Ich kam in die Szene, zerstückelte jeden Der Weg ist geebnet nun mach es mir nach: Das E zu dem S zu dem S zu dem A zu dem H Sieh, vor mir gabs in diesem Land hier Hook Keine Beats Keine Rhymes, Keine Texte, die du liebst oder feierst Keine Durchdreh-Mucke, keine Tracks die dich fesseln Nichtmal ein' echten Rapper und dann kam Essah! und dann kam Essah! und dann kam Essah! Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Kool Savage